


Fishin' In the Dark

by shevineismyotp



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shevineismyotp/pseuds/shevineismyotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Swoncert, Blake takes his boyfriend, Adam, Fishin' in the Dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fishin' In the Dark

It was a warm June night in Oklahoma. Adam was visiting Blake before he went back out on tour. He was scowling as he pulled on knee high rubber boots. “Where are we going that this ridiculous get up is necessary?” Adam whined, pulling on a vest with too many pockets. “Fishin’ in the dark. I told you after they sung the song that I was gonna take you fishin in the dark one day,” Blake said, as he grabbed two fishing poles. “Check the pockets, Adam.” Adam stuck his hand into a pocket. He pulled out a condom. In the next pocket, he pulled out some lube. In the third pocket, there was a little bottle of rum. In every pocket he checked there was either something that would be used during sex or something they could drink. He cocked an eyebrow as Blake pulled him towards the lake. 

“Get your ass out here!” Blake yelled back towards Adam from the middle of the lake. “No way,” Adam yelled back. “What if there are sharks out there?” Blake laughed. “There’s no sharks. I promised to take you fishin, now grab your pole. And not the one in your pants.” Adam stood at the edge of the lake and attempted to cast the reel. He accidentally threw the pole into the middle of the lake. It floated to Blake who picked it up and shook his head at Adam. He laughed again as he waded his way back to Adam. Blake threw the poles on the ground and began stripping. “If I go out there completely naked, will you follow?” Blake asked, holding out his hand.

Adam reluctantly took Blake’s hand and followed him out into the water. “There is one shark in the lake.” Blake refused to release Adam’s hand when he tried to pull away. “Jackass,” Blake said, “The one shark is on your body. Hell, there isn’t even a damn fish in this lake to begin with. I just brought you out here so we could fool around.” Blake unzipped the vest Adam was wearing and put it on himself. He grabbed the holey t-shirt off his boyfriend’s body and threw that into the water. Blake lifted Adam out of the air and threw him over his shoulder. Adam tried to complain, but Blake growled “If your pants weren’t so damn tight, we wouldn’t have this issue.” Soon Adam was naked and Blake returned the vest to his body. Blake reached into a pocket and pulled out a condom. “Open,” he told Adam, stroking his lips. Blake stuck the condom in his mouth and reached for another pocket. He smiled when he pulled out tequila. Blake removed the condom from between Adam’s lips and poured some tequila in. By the time Adam had finished swallowing, lips came crashing down onto his own. Blake trailed kisses down Adam’s neck and stomach, sinking to his knees. Blake’s mouth engulfed Adam’s cock with little warning. Adam groaned and turned his head upwards, literally seeing stars. He hears a tear and felt slick fingers at his backdoor. When the two fingers entered him, Adam had to hold on to Blake’s shoulders for support. Blake pulled his lips off Adam and stood up when he thought they were ready. Adam tilted Blake’s chin back and let a stream of whiskey slide down his throat. Blake slid the condom onto himself and lifted Adam from the lake once more. Adam wrapped his legs around Blake's waist as he slid himself in. Adam was being held against Blake’s chest by strong arms wrapped tight around him. Even if there was something in the lake besides them, Adam felt safe. The only sounds that surrounded them were the chirping of crickets and the moisture squelching between their bodies. Their mouths were at war, each trying to win this battle. Blake’s thrusts increased to an impossible rate. Adam fisted his own dick with one hand while one arm was wrapped around Blake’s neck. A few more pumps caused them both to explode into and onto the other. Adam raised his hips off of Blake, who stood still, just holding Adam against his body. Adam felt steady enough to stand again and stretched his legs to the bottom of the lake. He submerged his body in the blissful, cool water. He pulled Blake under and kissed him. Adam felt something rub against his toe and asked “Are you sure there’s nothing in here?” “I’ve heard there is a monster that shows up during a full moon. Fortunately for you, he just gives a lot of kisses. Unfortunately for you, I’m that monster.” Blake swam on top of Adam and covered him in kisses. Adam tried to wriggle away, but Blake always caught up to him. After swallowing too much water, Adam and Blake swam back towards the lake’s edge. They sat in the water with their arms wrapped around each other watching the stars. They had finished three more bottles of liquor between the pair of them and were starting to feel a buzz. Adam looked at the man with adoration in his eyes. He leaned in and whispered “I love you, Blake Shelton.” 

Adam climbed onto Blake’s lap and started kissing him. They began preparing for round two without pulling their lips apart. Adam lowered himself onto Adam and began to ride his favorite ride. They finished, recovered, and used up all the prepared supplies. They made love in the water, in the dirt, with Adam on top and Adam on all fours. The sun was finally coming up and they were finally spent. About 20 small bottles of alcohol littered the ground around them, accompanied by used condoms, their wrappers, and packets of lube. As they watched the sunrise, it was Blake’s turn to whisper into Adam’s ear. “I love you, Adam Levine.” They cuddled together and finished watching the sunrise. 

“Adam, did we use everything in all the pockets?” Blake asked, laying back into the earth and drinking the last bit of their last bottle of vodka. Adam reached for the vest that was lying abandoned next to them. He stuck his fingers into every pocket. He felt something hard in one that he didn’t notice before. Adam was speechless as he examined the object he pulled out in the rising sunlight. He ran his fingers over the thin silver band and looked at Blake. “Well?” Blake asked, tentatively. Adam slid the ring onto a finger on his left hand and kissed Blake with so much force that they fell into the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> After The Swons sung Fishin' in the Dark, I made a comment that Blake probably would like to take Adam fishin in the dark. And then, here comes my imagination. 
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed my little drabble.


End file.
